Dragon Fox Ninja
by Patriot-112
Summary: After the Fourth Great Shinobi War has ended, everything has gone back to the way it was. The villagers despise Naruto again, and he is banished. Years later, he returns as the Dragon Fox Ninja. And he is not happy. Naruto X Small Harem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Patriot-112: Hey Everyone! Patriot-112 here bringing you a new fanfic! This time it's purely a Naruto and Ninja Gaiden crossover fic. I was partly inspired to write this due to the Naruto/Koihime Musou crossover, Naruto Musou. In this fic, Naruto is banished after the 4**__**th**__** Shinobi World War ends, and leaves to the west. While there, he ends up in the village founded by the Hayabusa and the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clans, simply called, Kakure. And with me is one of my most faithful partners. **_

_**117Jorn: WAZAAAAAAP! **_

_**Patriot-112:... **_

_**117Jorn: *Ahem* Yo! 117Jorn here! **_

_**Patriot-112: That's right, so let's get this show on the road!**_

_Prologue Chapter_

_The Dragon Fox Ninja _

Resting underneath the cherry-blossom tree was a young man, who appeared to be in his early twenties. He had blonde spiky hair, with two bangs framing his face with the tips colored red, deep blue eyes, and three whisker marks on both sides of his face. If someone saw him standing, they would see that he was 6 feet tall.

This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, former shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki of Uzushiogakure, and the Third Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, or Kurama was the fox's name.

His attire was that of a traditional shinobi shozoku colored red, with black tabi boots, and his black hood off his head like a hoodie sweat-shirt, and also his red colored half-face mask lowered to his chin. Over this, were a samurai armor chest-plate, with two shoulder pieces on his shoulders that were also colored black, with red spirals on the center of the shoulder pieces, and chestplate. He also had black forearm, and shin armor with red stripes. His new Hitai-ate with black cloth, with the Kanji for 'Hidden' written on the plate was currently around his neck

Next to him, lay a sword. An O-Katana to be exact, stored in it's black laquered sheath, with indigo blue cord rope tide on it. The guard of the katana, was a dragon in a circle, and was made of silver, the handle was wrapped in the same blue-colored rope, as the rope around the sword sheath, with black daimond shapes, while the pommel was also silver. Also on his person were Kunai in holsters on his legs, and a shuriken pouch, attached to his belt, on his left side

Naruto sighed in relaxation as he enjoyed the spring day.

"I love getting use to this," he said with a small smile.

It was over 4 years since the end of the 4th Shinobi World War, and 3 years since he was banished, because the whole village where he was born, couldn't let go of their blind hate for him.

After the death of Tobi, the true leader of the Akatsuki, the end of the Edo Tensei Army and the disappearance of Kabuto, and suprisingly, the revival of most of the undead Shinobi, the son of the Yondaime Hokage went up against his supposed best friend, and traitor of the Leaf, Sasuke Uchiha. It was a hard fight, but in the end, Naruto won. He then brought back the Last Uchiha back to Konoha, keeping his promise to Sakura.

But, unfortunately, the Haruno gave the poor Jinchuriki a brutal beating for injuring her 'Sasuke-kun'. Naruto didn't fight back, because he was more honourable than that.

Afterword, Naruto decided not to go anywhere near them.

It was then later that the young Uzumaki saw everyone in the village giving him the same glares, and whispering the same insults when he was a child. It became clear to him, that the acceptance he recieved from the villagers, after he defeated Pain, was nothing but a lie. To make it worse, many of his 'so-called' friends and surrogate family abandoned him.

First was Iruka-sensei, the first person to acknowledge him, who said that passing him was a mistake, and that he should've let Mizuki finished him off when he was twelve. That statement from the man who he once thought of as an older brother hurt him than when Jiraiya died, who was revived thanks to the Jutsu Nagato used.

Next were the rest of the Konaha 11, with the exception of Hinata, who all spat hateful words towards him, and then left him in the street, shocked and hurt.

Then, the Konohamaru Corps simply just ignored him, with the said Sarutobi saying he will never call the monster who killed his grandmother a brother, and took off, with Moegi and Udon following.

The senseis of the Konoha 11, including Team 10's Asuma, just told him to get lost and not bother them.

He even noticed his surrogate mother, Tsunade Senju, and his Godfather, Jiraiya giving him the cold shoulder, and giving him the look that said, "Beat it or else," but in a more spiteful way.

The only ones in Konoha that were on his side were the Tokubetsu Jonin Anko Mitarashi, the chuunins Izumo and Kotetsu, his surrogate older sister, and ANBU captain Yuugao Uzuki, the Ichiraku's, and finally, Hinata Hyuuga.

The two began to go out together after Sakura's unwarranted punishment on the young Uzumaki. However, it apparently wasn't to be, because the elder's of Hinata's family demanded for her to be wed to a 'nobleman', or be put into the branch family. So they forced her to stop seeing him.

It wasn't much longer until the councils of konoha, in all of their 'infinite wisdom' **(117Jorn:*Rolls eyes* Ya right,)** decided to sentence him to be banished from Konoha, with Tsunade agreeing whole heartedly. When he left the village, he took his old headband, and just tossed it away like garbage.

Before he left, the Councils demanded Jiraiya to strike Naruto's name from the Toad Contract.

They didn't waste even a second, and crossed his name off from the list of summoners.

The people who still saw him as a friend and loved-one bid him good-bye, except for Hinata who was forbidden to see him by her father, Hiashi, and her cousin, Neji. Luckily, Yuugao told the young Jinchuriki why the Hyuuga Heiress couldn't come, and Naruto said he understood, and then left.

Knowing that the Councils would pull a fast one, Naruto decided to head west, away from the Elemental Nations. He heard the Western Lands were in the state of constant warfare, but knew he was safer there, than in the Elementals. He could've gone to Countries he helped in the past, but decided not so he wouldn't bring trouble to them.

While in the west, he came across several individuals who he fought, however none of them were a real challenge, being Mid-Chunin ranked at most. To say Naruto was getting bored would be an understatement.

It was then, when he arrived in a forest that his life changed. While walking through the forest, he caught sight of a figure, running throuh the trees holding onto something.

Curious, he gave chase, and immediatley saw it was a man dressed in a dark green Shinobi Shozoku uniform, with grey spider web designs. He was armed with an o-katana, and a regular katana on his back, and also a compound bow. He saw what the Shinobi was carrying and was shocked to see a frightened little girl, with a pink hair-band in her black hair, and wearing a light purple kimono.

Acting fast, he used a kunai to get the Ninja's attention, and after telling the man to let the girl go, a fight erupted. He immediatley noticed that the man was at least Mid-Jonin level, and was well-skilled with the two katana he had.

Using a combination of Shadow Clones, taijutsu, and the few Fuuton and Fuin jutsus he knew, he gave the ninja had a hard fight, in which the latter said that his name was Izaya, of the Black Spider Ninja Clan. However Naruto would have to admit Izaya was a good fighter, and he wasn't too sure if he could win. However, Naruto managed to turn the tables in the fight when he managed to grab Izaya's o-katana, and he managed to use it to kill him, and save the girl.

However though, the Spider Ninja used a poison that was on the Katana, and Kurama was having trouble healing his injuries because of it. To make it worse, he was bleeding profusely. Just before he lost conciousness from losing all the blood, he saw a group of ninja arrive, wearing different color shozoku, from green to ash grey, wearing a Hitai-ate with the Kanji for 'Hidden' inscribed on the metal plate. Soon after he saw them he passed out.

When he woke up, he saw he was in what looked a room in the Hyuuga or Uchiha compound back in Konoha. It was then he met Joe Hayabusa, and Shiden Mugen Tenshin. He asked if the girl was alright, which they answered, she was.

They then explained that he was in the Kakure hidden ninja village, and the person that Naruto had saved was a girl named Sakura, much to Naruto's surprise. They then asked him who he was, and where he came from, and Naruto, seeing no reason why not to trust them, told them.

He first told them his name, where he was from, and how he was banished frm Konoha after the recent war, just for being a jinchuriki. That caught the two leaders by suprise, and they asked to explain.

He nodded, and told the story about how he was born on the same day as the Kyuubi Attack, and how his father, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha sealed it into him, after the Bijuu was released from his mother, the previous jinchuriki of the Fox, by Tobi. Then, he told them, how his father wished for the people of Konoha to see him as a hero.

Unfortunately, they spat on his parents' sacrifice to save him and the village and instead treated him as the Kyuubi reborn. He described in every detail of how he was insulted, glared at, treated like trash, beaten by mobs, parents moving their children away from him, and store owners raisng their prices so he couldn't buy any food, or decent clothing. Then, he told them about his days in the Ninja Academy, and the teachers acts of sabotage to his education as a Shinobi.

After that, he then told them of his first real mission in Nami no Kuni, the Chunin Exams, the Konoha Invasion by Suna and Oto, Finding Tsunade, the mission to 'rescue' Sasuke from the Sound nin, and his 3 year training trip with Jiraiya. Then he told him about his return to Konoha, and the mission to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki. He continued on to the Second Konoha Invasion, this time led by the rogue Guardian Shinobi, Kazuma, the father of his friend from the Fire Temple, Sora.

Then he spoke how he met Shizuka of the Nadeshiko Village. He described how the village was a matriarchical society, and how the Kunoichi's there took their training seriously, unlike the fangirls from the other villages. The old leaders were impressed by the description of these female ninja.

He then talked about Nagato, and his position as the figure head leader of Akatsuki, under the alias Pain, who posessed the legendary Sharingan. He then described of how he invaded Konoha along his Six Paths of Pain, and his childhood friend and partner Konan, and how he managed to convince him to stop his attack. He even told how he met his father for the first time, thanks to Minato sealing his chakra within so he could fix the seal if he reached the eignth tail, after he snapped after seeing Hinata fall to Pain. The two men swore they saw little traces of tears and concluded that the meeting between father and son was indeed emotional.

Then he came to the Kage Summit, and the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi War, and when he was sent with fellow Jinchuriki Killer Bee in order to master his chakra. He smiled as he told how he met his mother, Kushina of the Uzumaki Clan, which peaked Joe's curiosity.

He went on to tell his experiences through the war, all the way up to his final battle with the phony Madara Uchiha, known as 'Tobi', and how he managed to defeat him, and bring the war to an end.

However, then he came to how the village began to treat him _after _the war, how most of his so called friends began to turn their backs on him, and how only a select few remained loyal to him. He then told them of his banishment, and he finished telling his tale after telling them of his fight with Izaya.

To say the two Ninja Masters were shocked and disgusted at Konoha's actions would be an understatement. They were absolutely ticked. They were also concerned for the Blonde's safety, because Izaya was a rising star ninja in the Black Spider Clan, and the evil ninja could come after him in Revenge. Silently agreeing with each other, Joe and Shiden asked Naruto if he would be a shinobi of Kakure.

To say the son of the Yondaime was floored, was an understatement and he asked why.

The two explained that what he told them, while would've destroyed a regular Shinobi, he pulled through. He has shown his skills as a Shinobi time and time again, and they said that they and the rest of the village would be honored to have him among them. Plus, they told him the Black Spider Clan will now be after him, since he killed one of their best Jonin.

Naruto thought about it, but wished to have some time to think about the decision.

Joe and Shiden said they didn't mind and gave him as much time as he wanted, and left him to his thoughts.

The young Blonde Container then went into his mindscape and talked with Kurama and asked for the Bijuu's opinion on what to do, in which the fox replied he didn't know, but told him it couldn't hurt to accept. He even suggested that these Kakure-nin could train him to become stronger.

Naruto weighed the pros and cons of the situation, and after much thinking decided to join them. When he woke up from his meditation, he was suprised to find two people in the room he was in.

One was a man dressed in a leather black ninja outfit, his head and face concealed by the hood and face mask he was wearing, and had a red-handled katana on his back. Then there was a girl his age, which Naruto had to admit was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, wearing a modified Miko outfit, with red Kunoichi hakama pants and high-heeled tabi, her black hair in a high pony-tail, with a bang parted to the left side of her face, and yellow eyes. She had what looked like an ornated naginata on her back.

The two introduced themselves as Ryu Hayabusa, Joe's son and heir to the clan, and Momiji, a Dragon Shrine Maiden, and Ryu's student in the ninja arts.

Naruto greets them, and asked them what they wanted. Ryu told him that they had been told what Naruto had told his Father, and they both agreed that should Naruto accept their offer to stay in their village, that Ryu and Momiji will help train Naruto in their own Ninja Ways. Ryu would teach him in Ninpo, proper Kenjutsu, Archery, and Ninjitsu, while Momiji will help with his education since she was told of how he was sabotaged in the Academy.

Naruto told them he had been meditating on the offer, and said he accepted.

Thus began Naruto's new life in Kakure. The training he went through with Ryu was what the Blonde could call, hell. This training was on par with the toads, if not more brutal. He was forced to lift huge boulders on his shoulders, dodge arrows, kunai, and shuriken, learn stealth without being noticed, and in the spars with Ryu, the Ultimate Ninja showed no mercy.

Momiji, taught the former Konoha-nin about the history of the village, as well as the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin Clans. He was suprised to learn that the Hayabusa were descended from the Dragon Ninja, who in turn, were descended from real Dragons. The Mugen Tenshin were said to be descended from the creatures known as Tengus.

He learned that the two clans were once native to Oni no Kuni, but apparently, a corrupt and greedy Daimyo wanted their power for himself. As a result, the two clans were forced to leave their ancestral home or face annihilation. They traveled across the Elemental Nations until they finally came to the Western Lands, and founded Kakure.

For a few months, Naruto trained under Ryu and learned under Momiji. He even met Ayane, the pariah of the Mugen Tenshin. Seeing as how she was treated by most of her clan, Naruto managed to break her out of her jealousy for her half-sister, and her cold persona.

He even managed to mediate peace between her and her half-sister Kasumi, who was Ryu's girlfriend and lover. To say Kasumi was like a sister to him, as her caring nature and gentleness were a far cry from the normal ninja life.

However one day, their village was attacked by the Black Spider Ninja Clan. Naruto and the other Ninja of Kakure fought in the defense of the attack, but after an explosion's shockwave hit Naruto, he then found a strange sword lying in front of him. The oddest thing was that the Sword was giving off its own strange aura.

Without much of a choice Naruto took the strange blade, and uses it to continue defending the village from the attackers. As soon as the Spider-nin retreated and everything calmed down, the Kakure-nin saw Naruto holding the O-Katana and were immediatley fearful, but were then stunned as Naruto didn't show an ounce of being corrupted by the sword.

Naruto was confused by the other Kakure ninjas' shocked faces and asked what was wrong with them. After being asked by Joe and Shiden where he got the sword, and if he felt strange, Naruto told him what happened, and how he used the sword to fight off the spider-nin, and that he felt alright. To say, the others were shocked was an understatement.

Joe then explained to Naruto that the sword he was wielding was the Dark Dragon Sword, the sister blade to the Dragon Sword. He said that the power of the Dark Dragon Blade grows with each killing that occurs within its vicinity. When a person breaks the seal of the Dark Dragon Blade, he said "It would gather the hatred and evil of mankind and confer it on the one who wields it, transforming him into the Devil Incarnate." Yet for some reason, Naruto had not been corrupted.

Naruto was stunned by the story, and mentally asked Kurama, which the Fox replied that the spirit inhabiting the sword was trying to corrupt him, but thankfully he stepped in and stopped it. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at that.

Six months after the Black Spider Clan invasion, Naruto was told by Joe he was ready to take the Dragon Ninja Trials. The Trials were a series of tests that are grouped in five levels: Acolyte, Mentor, Leader, Master, and Ultimate, although, very few people took the trials, and for good reason. It was held in a cave where the Dragon God resided, after the two clans' were exiled from Oni no Kuni. The Dragon God warned the former Neo Toad Sannin that the possibility of being killed was extremely high. But Naruto just gave him a determined look, and replied, "I don't care if I die. If I die, I'll die knowing I had the guts to do it,"

He managed to pass the first three with little difficulty, but then it got harder to where he was almost killed on one of the Master Trials. But through it all, he pulled through. But he faced one of his greatest challenges during the ultimate trial, where he had to face two demons of the past: Yami Naruto, and Tobi.

He fought his two old enemies for what felt like days. However, in the end, Naruto managed to defeat them both, and passed the last Dragon Ninja Trial. Then, as a shock, the souls of his parents appeared before him. After a tearful embrace, his told him that they know what happened to him after the War ended, and to say they were very disappointed in Konoha was a vast understatement. They told him that no matter what village he was a part of, they would always be proud of him, and then left. Naruto immediatley collapsed from his injuries afterwards

He had to spend almost two weeks in the village medical center due to his injuries, even with Kurama's chakra healing him. The occasional visitors he got during his time recovering were Momiji, and Ayane, who he noticed have shown signs that a certain Hyuuga from his village had shown toward him.

Also people who visited him, were the village orphans, Sanji, Sakura, the girl he saved, Hanamaru, and Denroku, who looked up to him as an older brother, along with Ryu, in the months Kakure became his adopted home.

After he finally recovered from his wounds, he, Ryu, Ayane, and Momiji went on a mission to destroy a black spider ninja clan supply depot that were in league with a group of Samurai. However these Samurai, unlike the Samurai wanna-be's in the east, they actually train until their bones broke.

During the mission, Naruto fought a Ronin Samurai Ninja who called himself Tendoka. He wore Indigo with gun-metal grey trimmed Robes, and his armor was colored black and silver. He also wore a mask similar to Kakashi's, only it was grey, and he had grey blue eyes **(Think of the Regent of the Mask's attire, only with different colors and wearing a mask like Kakashi's instead of the opera mask)**. Any other features Naruto couldn't see because of his hood and mask.

His signature weapon, was a sword that reminded Naruto of his own weapon. Only this sword was a Miao Dao, a Chinese version of the O-Katana. The handle was black, while the pommel, tang, and guard were solid brass, and the blade was a glimmering silver. What shocked Naruto was that Tendoka knew of his past life back in Konoha, and said that he too, knew betrayal.

The battle the two fought was intense, as the Ronin was well skilled with his sword, and his taijutsu was flawless. It only ended when Ryu and the others came to back up the Blonde jinchuriki, and Tendoka gave Naruto advice that he should seek out a new summons contract, to replace the Toads who abandoned him, and then left in a shunshin of blue smoke.

Two days later, the former Konoha-nin decides to take the Ronin Samurai's advice. After Ryu pointed him in the right direction, Naruto began his search for a new summoning contract, specifically he is trying to find the legendary Dragon Summoning Contract. It was rumored that the Dragon Contract contained all species of dragon's from lands far to the West.

It took Naruto a whole year to find the contract, which was in a complex under an abandoned castle on a island in the middle of a lake. There, among many of the treasures left behind by the original owners, and remains of dead Samurai, on a pedestal resembling a four-legged wing dragon, sat the scroll which was colored a brownish green, and was the same size as the Toad Summoning Contract, laid his objective. He smiled remembering how he met Draco.

_**Flashback no jutsu!**_

Before he could even touch the scroll, a thick accented voice stopped him in his tracks. "**You know, you are not the first to try and get the Dragon Contract, do you?**"

He twirled around, and came face-to-face with a MASSIVE Dragon the size of Gambunta, possibly even bigger. It looked like a classical Western-Style Dragon, with Reddish colored scales and yellow draconic eyes, with several horns on his head **(117Jorn: For a lack of a better description, just think of Draco from Dragonheart, only WAY Bigger of course.) **

"Yeah," Naruto said, very intimidated by the large, VERY large, reptilian monster before him, "So I heard,"

The Dragon gave a deep chuckle at that as he looked at the blonde who was wearing his Kakure-nin attire, **"Ah, a ninja. And from Kakure as well," **he then paused as he sniffed the air, **"Hmm, I know this scent...You wouldn't happen to be a Jinchuriki now, would you?" **

Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit, "You've got something against Jinchuriki's?" He asked, "If so, then maybe this isn't the right contract for me."

The Dragon just snorted **"No, I hold nothing against Jinchuriki." **he said, **"Only fools confuse the Demon with its Container...and if I recognize that scent from anywhere, I believe you must be the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, correct?"**

Naruto was taken aback by this, "You know Kurama?" he asked.

**"Not personally, but, I knew one of his containers. Mito Uzumaki," **he smiled at the memory of the wife of the Shodaime, while Naruto was shocked **"She was a headstrong woman, that Mito, she was my favorite summoner back ****then."**He then looked at Naruto again **"So, what's your name, kid?"**

"Naruto," He answered, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

The Dragon looked a bit Surprised **"Well now, this is a surprise."** he said, **"A dependent from the Uzumaki Clan! I thought the last Uzumaki died out when Uzushio was destroyed."**

"Were..._all _Uzumaki's Dragon Summoners?" Naruto asked, and the Dragon nodded **"Yes, almost all of our summoners in the past were of the Uzumaki Clan." **he said **"When we thought the Clan was wiped out in the Shinobi War, I took the Contract here, waiting for someone worthy enough to be our summoner. As you can see, we haven't had much luck."**

Naruto chuckled a bit "Obviously," he said, "Anyways, what is your name, Dragon-sama?"

The Dragon just grinned a bit **"You can Call Me, Draco,"** he said.

_**Flashback no Jutsu, KAI!**_

It was then, after passing Draco's tests for Loyalty, determination, and strength, that Naruto was made the next Dragon Summoner. He then began to tell Draco about his life in Konoha before he became a Ninja of Kakure.

How he was neglected and abused during his childhood, the teachers attempts to sabotage his education at the Academy, how he became a Genin, his first C-rank turned B-Rank mission, how he met Haku, the Chunin Exams, the Oto-Suna Invasion, his three-year training trip with Jiraiya, his return to the village, and the mission to rescue Gaara, the invasion of the Grave Robbers, how he met Shizuka of the Nadeshiko village, his training with the Toads, Pain's invasion along with Hinata's confession of love for him as she protected him. He then went into detail about the Fourth Great Shinobi War, how he met his parents, his victory over Tobi, and his final battle with Sasuke.

Next, he told him how the people of Konoha went back to despising him. How the Konoha 12, with the exception of Hinata abandoned him. How his own Godparents falsely accused him of his parents' deaths, and how Jiraiya and the Toads removed him from the Contract. And finally, his banishment, and how Tsunade never hesitated to do so, and the few people who cared about him saw him off.

To say Draco was disappointed in his old summoner's granddaughter was an understatement, and was greatly ashamed of the people of Konoha.

After that, Naruto returned to Kakure, with Draco giving him a lift back to the village. The shinobi of Kakure nearly freaked out when they saw a massive Dragon flying their way, however when it landed and they saw Naruto on its back, they finally calmed down, yet they were still shocked being in the presence of Draco.

For another two years, Draco and the other Dragons trained him in the Dragon Sennin Arts, and became known in the West as the Dragon Fox Ninja, for posessing the Dragon Contract, and being the Jinchuriki of the Fox. While in the East, he was known only as the Dragon Sennin.

"Naruto-onii-chan!" Naruto was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a voice calling him, and saw Sakura, who he called Saku-chan for short, and Sanji running toward him.

"Onii-chan! It's time for dinner," Sanji said, "Kaa-san made your favorite!"

Naruto smiled as he stood up "Well then, best not keep the others waiting Sanji-Kun, Saku-Chan!" He said as he picked the two up, and they disappeared in a Shunshin.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile **

**In Konoha **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, and last of the Senju Clan, sighed as she looked at the reports. Apparently, Orochimaru, who now is control of Kabuto's body is up to his old tricks, again. He managed to convince the hardliners of Iwa, Kumo, and Mist, to rebel against their respective Kages, and ally themselves with him.

Onoki, the Tsuchikage, and A, the Raikage, were killed in the Uprisings, while the Mizukage Mei, along with Onoki's granddaughter Kurotsuchi, and A's brother Bee, had disappeared.

Orochimaru/Kabuto then declared an alliance with one specific goal in mind. The eradication of Konoha. It wouldn't be bad enough that all the nations, with the exception of Suna, that were allied with them had torn up their treaties, and turn their backs on Konoha, due to Naruto being banished.

After that things went downhill for the Hidden Ninja Village as people refused to give missions to a village that would backstab one of their own. The Fire Daimyo then came and had their funding slashed in half. Suna was still an ally, but tensions were slowly mounting between the two.

She sighed sadly as she thought about the Blonde-haired jinchuriki. A week after he was banished, Tsunade then told the entire village of Naruto's condition as the Kyuubi Container. This, of course, made most in the village hate Naruto even more as they viewed him as the Kyuubi.

However, there were still a handful of people who still viewed Naruto as himself, namely Hinata, Yuugao, the Ichiraku's, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Anko. Even Shizune, her own apprentice, had support for Naruto, and ever since his banishment, her former apprentice began to distance herself away from her old teacher, shocked and disgusted that the woman she thought of as a mother would stoop to such lows.

Also, there was the case where Iruka, Naruto's teacher at the Academy, committed suicide at his home, a year after he was banished. His body was found by Kakashi, who also discovered the Academy Teacher's suicide note, showing his disgust at himself for what he did and said to Naruto, and at Konoha for believing he was a demon.

Then after that, there was the time Jiraya went to Mount Myōboku, and he along with Fukasaku met with another Toad who was an expert with Sealing. The toad took a look at the Seal that Naruto had on him, and studied how it contained the Kyuubi, preventing it from influencing Naruto. And while studying it, he also discovered the part of the seal which once contained Minato and Kushina's chakra.

They were suprised by that, and wondered why they would seal their chakra into the seal. It was Jiraiya who figured it out, and immediatley hated himself for being so blind. He gave this information to Tsunade, who immediatley felt shame and disgust at herself for inflicting pain, mentally, on Naruto.

She told the other Konoha 11 and their senseis of this discovery, and immediatley, the ones who wrongly accused, Naruto, with the exception of Sasuke were wrecked with guilt.

Tsunade then made the decision to tell the village of Naruto's heritage, and how his parents sacrificed themselves to save him, and the village from the Fox's wrath. It wasn't merely 2 hours, that people who mistreated began to regret what they did, more specifically, the Konohamaru Corps. The Elders were furious that she revealed that information, but Tsunade told them to fuck off.

A knock on the door got her attention

"Come in," she said, and the door opened and Shizune came in, though she tried to avoid eye contact with her former master.

"The Shinobi you asked for are here, Hokage-sama," she said in a tone that clearly said she didn't want to be in there. Tsunade could only sigh at that, but couldn't blame her.

"Send them in Shizune," the Godaime said, and Shizune immediatley left the room

A few moments later, the Konoha 11 Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba with Akamaru, Lee, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata, and their senseis Kurenai, Kakashi, the revived Asuma, and Gai. Also arriving, were Yuugao, dressed in a Jonin uniform rather than her ANBU outfit, Anko, Kotetsu, and Izumo.

"You asked for us Tsunade-sama?," Kurenai asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said as she folded her arms and leaned against the front of her desk. "As you all know," she began, "next year I am retiring. In that time I need to train a ninja who will become my successor and the Rokudaime Hokage".

Everyone else nodded, but she noticed Yuugao was looking around the room, "Something wrong Yuugao?" she asked the former ANBU Captain. A few weeks after Naruto was banished, Yuugao resigned her position as ANBU Captain in protest to the unfair treatment of her surrogate little brother.

"Where are your friends, Koharu and Homura?" she asked with disdain for the elders, "I thought they became your best buds the moment you and the Toad began despising Naruto and then banished him,"

Tsunade winced at that. She couldn't blame Yuugao, for she knew her part in making Naruto's life after the war miserable, was unforgivable "They're not here, because I don't want them to find out about the mission I am giving you." She said, to the surprise of the others in the room.

"And what mission is that?" Yuugao asked, and Tsunade sighed.

"Your mission," she stated "Is to find the person I have selected to be the next Hokage, and bring him back here."

"Who is it?" Sakura asked, wondering who she could possibly want to be the next Hokage.

"The next Hokage..." Tsunade said, "Is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Patriot-112: **__**And Cliffhanger! This is my first fanfic where the majority of Konoha is bashed. To fans of my other work, don't worry, the Tsunade, Jiraiya, Konoha 11 (with the exception of Hinata), and sensei bashing is only Temporary.**_

_**117Jorn: Ya, besides its surprisingly hard to write a fic where most of my favorite Konoha characters get bashed in my opinion...but that's probably because I liked more than half of the people we DID bash. So we promise to keep the bashing to a minimum. **_

**_Patriot-112: Also, many of you are probably confused why Naruto is a Dragon Ninja, despite not being one of the Hayabusa Clan who have the Dragon Lineage Bloodline. That, will be explained later in the next chapter._**

_********__117Jorn: So what's gonna happen in the next chapter anyways? _

_********__Patriot-112: Now that would be telling, now would it?_

_********__117Jorn: Ah f-ck._

_********__Patriot-112: Lol. Until then see you next time! _

_********__P.S. Special Thanks go to Haseo55 for the inspiration!_


	2. The Approaching Foretold Day

_**Patriot-112: Hey Everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! In this chapter we see the reason why Naruto was given the title of Dragon Ninja! Also, for the first time you'll see the fight between Naruto and his rival Tendoka.**_

_**117Jorn: Yup! As well as Naruto having his little 'reunion' with the Konoha 11! **_

_**Patriot-112: That's right, so, without further adue...**_

_**Both: Let's begin!**_

Chapter One

The Approaching Foretold Day

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Kakure no Sato**_

_**Hayabusa Clan Compund**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Joe Hayabusa was in the private Dojo in the Clan Compound, practicing the kata for the Clan's Style Ninjitsu. Just because his son was to become head of the Clan soon, doesn't mean he shouldn't keep in shape.

All the while, the ninja was thinking of another young man he saw as family. Naruto had come a long way the day he was found along with Sakura (the Ninja Gaiden one, not the banshee), badly injured after he defeated Izaya. At first, many in the village thought he was a spy, however after he told them all of his life's tale, with no sign of lying, any thoughts like that were dropped.

Joe smiled as he thought about how far the young blond has come in just a few years, the training Ryu put him through made him into a strong individual, both mentally and physically. His determination and iron will impressed Ryu, himself and others in the entire village.

He absorbed all information like a sponge. And thanks to that Shadow Clone Jutsu of his was able to learn, what would've taken decades, just a few months for him. All the while, Momiji taught the former Konoha-nin, Academics. He (Naruto) was at first shy around the protege of the Super ninja, because of her beauty and her caring nature, but he managed to overcome that.

Then, one night, when Naruto was nearing the end of his training, and weeks after the Black Spider Ninja attack, Joe was visited by the Dragon God in a dream.

The Dragon God explained that Naruto had Dragon Blood within his veins, which meant that he was a third generation descendent of the Dragon God, and a reason why he was able to wield the Dark Dragon Sword, with the help of his tenant of course. It was then that it clicked in Joe's head about how he read from a scroll about a Clan to the East that was blessed by a Dragon. That Clan's name, was Uzumaki.

The Dragon told Joe of a prophecy, of one who is blessed with Dragon blood, and has lived a hard life, would come from the East, and bring peace to the West. He even explained how Ryu and Kakure was part of the prophecy.

Asking the great being what he must do, the Dragon God advised him that Naruto must take the Dragon Ninja trials.

And he did so, and Naruto passed with flying colors. When he had completed the trials, Naruto explained everything that had happened, from his first trial, all the way to when he defeated the Yami Naruto and Tobi, as well as his reunion with his parents.

To say he astounded was an understatement, he was speechless.

Then, there was his one-year quest to find the Legendary Dragon Summoning Contract scroll, after following advice given to him by the mysterious Ronin Tendoka. Naruto told him how he felt that the name the mystery warrior gave, wasn't his real name, and the Hayabusa Clan head agreed with him completely.

And when he returned from his journey, he did so riding on the back of a colossal dragon, larger than any dragon Joe had ever seen in his life. The appearance of the Dragon nearly started a panic in the village, but by the time it landed, its rider was quickly confirmed as Naruto.

After being introduced to Draco by said blonde, the dragon went home to inform the other dragons of their new summoner. Since then he had been trained by the Dragon Clan in the arts of the Dragon Sage. Naruto commented that it was more brutal than the toads, but in the end, he managed to succeed.

Joe could say one thing about Naruto. Like Ryu, he made the impossible, possible.

The veteran ninja then heard a tapping noise and turned as he saw a messenger hawk by one of the windows of the dojo. He recognized it as the personal Hawk of a allied Warlord who was a friend in his younger days. Stopping his training, he walked up to the window and opened it for the hawk as it perched itself on his arm.

He opened the carrying case on it's back and took out a folded piece of paper. His eyes scanned the message and immediatley frowned. He turned to the shadows and called out.

"Mako! Saemon!"

At that, two ninja clad in the traditional shozoku uniform of Kakure appeared, only in different colors. One was dressed in a Ice white uniform, while the other was Earth brown. The white clad shinobi carried a Kusarigama at his side, while the brown clad one had a pair of Sai that were as long as a tanto blade.

"Hai, Joe-sama!" they said at the same time.

"Get me Naruto, Ryu, and Momiji, as soon as possible." He said to the two Ninja. "Tell them its urgent."

The two Ninja nodded, and as quickly as they appeared, they vanished.

Ten minutes later, the three mentioned ninja appeared before Joe, Naruto in his Shozoku and armor, Ryu in his Black Falcon suit, and Momiji in her signature outfit. All three of them geared up and ready.

"What it is Tou-san?" Ryu asked of his and said Clan head handed the message to his son who began to read it, and his eyebrows raise a bit. Naruto was curious at his new surrogate brother's eye expression.

"What is it Ryu?" he asked

"This...this is a message from General Todoh," he said, suprising Momiji and making Naruto raise an eyebrow as Ryu explained.

"He's a former Warlord who's in charge of defending the only large Port city in the Western Lands, Kuni Shinai (trans: **Republic City**)," he said, and Naruto eyes widen in recognition.

"You mean the same Samurai General who has a seat on the City Council, and is also in charge of the Samurai Military Police?" he asked and Momiji nodded.

"That's right Naruto. He's also an important ally to Kakure since Ryu saved his daughter a while back," the Kunoichi Shrine maiden said, "He's a skilled swordsman, and also a tatical & strategic genius,"

"Yes," Joe said, "And he's requesting for our best shinobi to meet him at Kuni Shinai, and that he will explain why after you arrive. Tohdo is not a man who would request our best unless he believes he needs them, so I will be sending you three to see what he needs."

The three mentioned shinobi nodded in affirmative at that, and then left to prepare, leaving Joe alone in the Dojo. The Hayabusa sighed, he had a feeling that something will happen on the mission. And for some reason, it involved Naruto.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Western Lands**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

A certain white haired pervert was busy nursing the wounds he recieved from a beat down from every woman in the Konoha Ninja Team sent to retrieve Naruto. Why did he recieve such a beating? Well, let's back up...

_**Flashback no Jutsu (A/N: **Special thanks to VFSNAKE for this.)_

"Soooo uh...we have to walk through this place here to get to Kuni Shinai?" asked Tenten with a bit of skepticism in her voice.

And rightfully so since the sign posted above was titled "Serpent's Path" while telling just about everyone that wanted to cross to just about abandon hope. It wasn't exactly the most encouraging things to have written in front of the means to get from one end to the next in order for their mission to be complete. The Leaf village needed Naruto back to stop Orochimaru, who had possessed Kabuto's body in the end, from launching an all out assault on Konoha, and get their allies back to combat this new threat.

"That's what the map says," answered Jiraiya while leaving out some key facts about the map he had with him.

Or rather did NOT have with him thanks to a gust of wind removing it from his hands when no one was looking.

"We have a mission to complete. I say go for it and your our Spring Time of Youth with this challenge!" exclaimed Lee with several or rather almost everyone in the group were groaning.

"Can't we just knock Lee out and throw him into the water? No one will know we killed him," whispered Shikamaru to Neji.

"One, Gai-sensei would never allow it. Two, Tsunade would never believe it. And reason number three...we actually tried that, but Gai-sensei arrived for our team meeting so he was saved at the last moment," Neji whispered back with Shikamaru sighing.

'Damn!' thought Shikamaru while the group made their way through Serpent's Pass.

As the group made their way through the narrow rocky path with water on both sides going far as the eye can see in what was possibly the biggest lake ever, many within the group were thinking about Naruto, and how things had gotten so far out of hand. They were all united in a common goal in defeating the Akatsuki and Tobi using the Edo Tensei with his army of White Zetsus from conquering the Elemental Countries. After that mess was officially over, the only thing remaining to do was bring Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha, and Naruto did just that despite everything he had already gone through!

And how did they repay him? With neglect and hatred. Sakura had been the only one to really hurt him physically, but the fact she did it anyway no doubt had a psychological effect, and his mind was no doubt scarred from the first of many betrayals. No one had hit Naruto physically since then, but many in the group would be lying if they said the idea hadn't crossed their minds. Among them, the only ones that didn't think along those line were Hinata, Yugao, and Anko since they never once saw Naruto the same way the others did.

Yugao was like the older protective sister of Naruto, who helped him out when needed during her days as ANBU Captain, and watching over him to prevent the village from abusing their future savior. Anko knew what it was like to get screwed by the village for something that wasn't your fault and saw Naruto endure everything to prove Konoha wrong for their past abuse. She had done the same with her own past connection with Orochimaru being her teacher growing up, but sadly both could now claim neither one of them were able to convince the Leaf that they were not the monsters people said they were. As for Hinata, she knew all about Naruto's burden since they were children, and didn't care about the Kyuubi being sealed inside him. She saw Naruto putting up with the Leaf's abuse time and time again while never letting it get to him no matter what!

But Hinata knew that deep down, her being forbidden to be with Naruto on the orders of the Clan Head Hyuuga Hiashi, who was also her Father, had been a major blow to his heart, and to the Hyuuga Heiress herself. Hinata had long since hated her Father for his actions, but never stopped loving Naruto despite the policy in place to have her become the wife of some blueblood nobleman for political gain, and she would have been married off to one too if not for (ironically) the political backlash that followed when Naruto was banished. No half descent nobleman wanted to be married to a member of Konoha's so called "noble clans" due to that action, which would be considered by most as a means to committing political suicide, and would take years to gain even some form of influence.

The only way to reverse it would be to get Naruto back to Konoha and use him to help fight the village's current state of decline.

'But do I want him to return? Just so he can be used again for someone else's benefit and then be thrown out once his usefulness is over? No! I won't. Naruto would never let that happen to himself again after everything the village has put him through. If it comes to choosing between Konoha and Naruto...I choose Naruto! I don't care if I am executed for treason if it comes down to it. The village doesn't deserve my loyalty anymore then it does Naruto's,' thought Hinata while thinking about the blonde and wondered how much he has changed since they last saw each other.

(A/N: **For those who are to curious to know what Hinata's attire looks like, she is wearing her 4th Shinobi War outfit, with a short-sleeved version of her** **jacket**.)

As they walked, a tremor was felt by everyone, and instantly the group was on high alert with Byakugan Eyes from each Hyuuga being active with the others getting ready for a fight in their own way. What they saw was shocking, as a giant sea serpent shot out from the water's murky depths, and it looked VERY hungry. It was massive! As big as one of the late Snake Boss Manda's full grown offspring and looked just as mean looking too.

"Jiraiya-sama! Do something!" exclaimed Asuma while what little ground they stood on was breaking up from the roar the creature made.

"Just because I'm a Sannin with vast knowledge of things doesn't mean I know how to deal with this!" Jiraiya shot back with Kurenai grabbing him by his coat and giving him one of her death glares that usually made Asuma cave into doing whatever she wanted with a "Yes dear!" coming out of his mouth in a squeaky voice.

"Do something or so help me I'll turn you into a woman with a rusty kunai!" exclaimed Kurenai with Jiraiya laughing nervously before he looked up at the hungry looking serpent towering over the group.

"Well when you put it like that uh...I know!" answered Jiraiya before picking up Anko and lifting her up over his head.

"Hey! Put me down you dumb pervert!" exclaimed Anko with Jiraiya ignoring her.

"Oh mighty sea serpent of the lake, I humbly offer you this virgin sacrifice in my hands, as well as any other you may desire here in exchange for letting the rest of our group pass by alive, and mercifully unharmed," said Jiraiya while everyone looked at him in shock.

Well...most of them were shocked while Anko looked pissed off!

"Oh you are so DEAD!" called out Anko before she got out of Jiraiya's grip and began to beat him up and the Sannin crying out for mercy while everyone else in the group was now trying to remind the Special Jounin that there was a hungry sea serpent behind her.

"Now is not the time for this Anko!" Kurenai called out before the sea serpent let out a mighty roar and did not look one bit amused by what it was seeing.

It didn't want to see one of them beat up another. It wanted to eat all of the up!

"Your ass is mine if we make it out of this alive!" Anko called out to Jiraiya currently running ahead of the group despite his injuries she landed on him while the rest of the group was running and screaming for their lives.

So for the next two hours they ran, screamed, fought, struggled to survive, and nearly died escaping the sea serpent trying to devour them whole. When they finally made it to the other side, the group was soaking wet, clothes were torn, muscles ached, and every single woman in the group was giving Jiraiya an angry look.

Oh yeah. He was getting beaten up no matter what.

"Care to explain your actions Jiraiya-sama?" asked Yugao, as she saw Jiraiya back up, and put his hands up while laughing nervously.

"Come on! You know I would never do that to you ladies. It was just to put the serpent under a false sense of security before I used by abilities that make me a Sannin and defeat it with ease," boasted Jiraiya in his usual tone he normally used to make the ladies swoon.

Though if Jiraiya remembered anything from his times doing such boasting...he would recall the ladies were paid to swoon.

As it stood with the women in front of him, they looked at the Sannin, then each other, and a silent conversation was being spoken among them. They turned to look at Jiraiya again, back themselves, the Sannin one more time, and then finally themselves before giving the man a cold hard look.

"GET HIM!" yelled Anko angrily before the women were on him and beating the life out of the man currently screaming like a little girl seeing a spider for the first time.

"I'll say it before and I'll say it again. Women are troublesome when angry," whispered Shikamaru while the sounds of Jiraiya being beaten mercilessly by the kunoichi of their group could be heard and winced when he saw a kick (one of many) aim somewhere no man wanted to be hit.

"You don't have to say it. I'm watching it," Choji whispered back while Ino landed a solid right hook to Jiraiya's face.

"I feel so much better," said Anko calmly, as she felt better after beating up the Sannin for his stupid action that nearly got her eaten, and risked the mission in being one step closer to failure.

"What I want to know is why its so difficult to get around to the other side using that one thin line of ground to cross? That sea serpent makes traveling difficult to the West so how is it that trade isn't hampered when heading in this general direction?" asked Yugao, as they saw some travelers coming along a road nearby looking all happy, and joyful with a spring in their step.

"Let's ask them," offered Asuma before waving the group over.

"Hello. Can we help you?" said a woman, who looked like she just gave birth to a healthy baby boy about a week ago, and loving every second of having the child in her arms.

"Yes. We just traveled through Serpent's Pass. Can you tell us about the roads here?" asked Asuma with Jiraiya twitching nervously while sitting on a rock and hearing the conversation.

"Serpent's Pass? Why in Kami's name did you do that? That path has been closed for ages! In fact, it was so dangerous, it was decided by the warlord of this region who ruled here ages ago that a road be made that takes you around the lake, and basically leads you directly here without being harmed by the creature," said a man, who was the husband of the woman, and he scratched his head at the strange group.

"Are you serious? Why didn't you pick that up on the map?" asked Kurenai to Jiraiya, who laughed nervously again, and saw the angry look everyone around him were now giving him.

"Uh...this might be a bad time to tell you I kind of...lost the map a few days before we got to Serpent's Pass and I didn't exactly look over that area. Sorry!" answered Jiraiya with a nervous laugh before he shivered at the killer intent being thrown at him by the entire group.

"You should probably leave. It wouldn't be good for you or the baby to witness the death of our group member for his stupidity," replied Anko in a sweet voice with the woman just nodding along with her husband before they left in a hurry.

"Wait! Wait! Its not my fault! The wind took the map from me!" exclaimed Jiraiya while he tried to back away from the group now surrounding him.

"That's actually kind of funny in an ironic kind of way since the wind will take your ashes after we have beaten you to death and then burn your remains until there is nothing left," replied Anko in a sickly insane voice that told Jiraiya she was REALLY going to hurt and he was REALLY going to enjoy it.

"Wait! Wait! Mercy! Mercy!" cried Jiraiya, as he was surrounded on all sides from the group, and none of them looked like they were in a mercy giving mood.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama, but it seems we're all OUT of mercy. Fortunately, we are well stocked in terms of knuckle sandwiches, and ass kickings ready to be dished out for you to receive...free of charge!" exclaimed Ino before the group wailed on Jiraiya again and the Sannin screamed like a little girl in the process.

Again.

(End Flashback)

'I've just taken two horrible beatings in a span of less then five minutes from each other. That's got to be some kind of record,' thought Jiraiya while limping after the rest of the group to their destination.

Hinata, meanwhile, was still thinking of any way she could possibly help Naruto, and stay with him wherever he might be. Though deeo down, she was afraid. She was afraid that Naruto might hate her as much as he may hate the rest of Konoha, and worse, he may have moved onto someone else.

Just the thought of that made Hinata worry, as she stroked one of her fingerless gloves on her hands, which hid the storage seal on her palm.

Just four months ago, a mysterious old man came to her one day, while she was on patrol duty, alone. Even though he looked harmless, the former Hyuuga Heiress could just tell he was anything, but helpless.

The old man's name was Muramasa, he claimed that he owned stores across the world, and he was attempting to set up a few stores in the elemental nations. However when Konoha lost favor with most of the Elemental Nations, he moves on, but not before making personal visits to each of the few induviduals in Konoha who still cared about Naruto, and gave them all swords.

When he visited Hinata, he told her that she had pure heart, and that she should keep her chin up, saying that one day will come where she will be reunited with the one she loved.

Those words from the old man had kept her hopes up ever since.

'Naruto-kun, I know your dream of becoming Hokage is nothing but a pipe dream because of the village's betrayal,' she thought, 'But, I hope you will still love me, as I still love you,'

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Kuni Shinai**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The city of Kuni Shinai was a marvel of achievement in the Western Lands, built 70 years ago by a Daimyo and a Warlord who used their resources to build a place of peace for many who want to escape the constant warfare. Despite the many conflicts between Warlords and other ninja clans, the city was mostly avoided, mostly due to the defenses that protect the city, and the Samurai Military Police that also act as the Army and Navy, due to trade with other nations across the seas.

After checking in at the main gate of the city, Ryu, Naruto, and Momiji are now walking through one of the streets to the Council Building where they will meet with General Todoh. Naruto whistled as he looked at the sckyscrapers.

"Man, I can't believe a city this big, let alone a Port City be still standing with the constant fighting going about," the Uzumaki said. Momiji smiled as they continued walking.

"It's been like this for 7 decades, Naruto-kun," she said, "Of course there have been attacks in the past, but they were thwarted at the walls that protected the city, as well as the Samurai who protect it,"

Ryu nodded his head "That's right," he said, "You must give them Credit, the Samurai know how to make things last."

The two nodded and the two shinobi and one Dragon Shrine Maiden proceed onward. It took them an hour to find the Council building, and after informing the Samurai guards of the message Todoh sent them, they were instructed to wait in the lobby as a messenger is sent to inform the General. While waiting, Naruto got a good look at the Military Police for himself. Their black with silver trim armor reminded him of the same type used by the Samurai of Tetsu no Kuni, only it was slightly different.

(Note: **Just imagine a mix between traditional Samurai Armor, and the armor of the Kerebros Panzer Cops**)

The weapons they possesed were the typical daisho two sword set, a Naginata polearm, or a Yari Spear, and modern Yumi bows with a quiver of arrows on their backs. He could also see a tanto knife in their boots.

"Well armed for a police force, even a military police, don't you think?," Naruto whispered to Ryu who nodded.

"Even though Kuni Shinai is a neutral zone, the Council is not taking any chances if they are attacked by any of the other factions," the super ninja said, "As the saying goes, 'We will not join one faction, but we will not let another faction attack us,' simple as that,"

It was then the doors to the lobby opened, and a Samurai wearing custom green and red trimmed armor stepped in, turning to the shinobi "The General may see you now." He said, "Please follow me."

Nodding, the three followed the Samurai out of the lobby, as they headed to where the General resided.

The group of three, along with their Samurai guide, arrived at the door to the General's office and the Samurai turned to them.

"He's waiting inside," he said, and then opened the door "Go on in,"

Nodding, the three headed towards the door, opening it, and stepped inside.

The General's office was rather large, but not to large. It was filled with different ancient japanese artifacts, all in different colors from gold, bronze, and jade.

Sitting at the end of the room, behind the desk, was a man who looked to be in his late 30's with short, military crew cut brown hair with a graying brown beard. He was wearing an Brown and OD trimmed Samurai Military Police Armor without a helmet. They could also see strapped to his side was a guardless katana sword, with a rusty brown hand grip, and a dark OD Scabbard. The man currently had his eyes closed.

"It's good to see you again, Ryu," the man said, "I haven't seen you since you were 13 years old," the man's eyes then opened, showing they were grey.

Ryu immediatley bowed in greeting, with Naruto and Momiji following suit.

"Sensei, it's good to see you again," the ninja said, and the man, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, gave a barely noticeable smile.

"And you as well Ryu," he said, "Please, take a seat we have much to talk,"

Ryu nodded and he mentioned for the others to take a seat in front of the desk. Tohdoh looked at Momiji and Naruto saw signs of recognition in the man's face.

"Hello there Momiji," he said, "I see you've grown up into a beautiful woman,"

Momiji blushed a bit at that, "Ano, thank you Tohdoh-sama. I'm suprised you remember me since I was just a little girl at the time,"

"True, but you, as well your sister, both resemble your mother," he said, and Momiji nodded in agreement.

The Samurai turned toward Naruto, who took his cowl and mask off and blinked.

"Minato?" The samurai asked, surprised. The three were surprised when the Samurai General suddenly stated the name of Naruto's Father, none more surprised than Naruto himself.

"E-excuse me?" Naruto asked, a bit shocked that he would think him to be his father.

"Ah, my apologies." Tohdo said, "You...reminded me of an old friend of mine from many years ago."

Naruto leaned forward a bit "You wouldn't happen to mean Minato Namikaze, would you?" He asked, and the Samurai's eyes widened a bit.

"You know him?" He asked, and Naruto nodded, though somewhat sadly "Yes...he was my Father." He said, and the Samurai General was shocked at that, but then chuckled.

"So the dense idiot finally married that red-head from the Uzumaki Clan," he said. Ryu suprised by this asked.

"Sensei, how do you know Naruto's parents?" he said.

"I met them when I was still a young Ronin, trying to find his place in the world," he said and then looked at Naruto.

"Did he make Hokage, yet?" he asked and Naruto nodded, but Tohdoh caught the look of sadness on his face.

"Yeah...he did. But it was only for a year," he said, "He died the night I was born, along with my mother,"

Tohdoh's eyes widen at that, but then a somber look crossed his features, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that," he said and Naruto shook his head saying it was alright.

"You are your father's son. He was my friend. I'm yours," he said and Naruto nodded. Tohdoh then sighed. He will mourn Minato later, right now he had a mission.

"Now, let's discuss the mission," he said, and pulled a folder out and handed it to the three ninja. In it was a picture of a bald man with terrible burn scars on the right side of his face, with one of his eyes a lightish grey due to blindness, while his other eye was brown.

"Kazundo Gouda?" Naruto said while looking at the picture and couldn't help but be reminded of Danzo. Kyoshiro nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes, he's a member on the council, and is a starched militarist," the Samurai General said with a growl.

Ryu looked at his old teacher, and felt sympathy for him. He knew how the former Warlord hated this man's guts to no end. Naruto was curious and decided to ask.

"So what did this guy do that's got you on edge?" he asked and the General looked at the Blonde.

"Ever heard of a man named Gato?" he asked and Naruto's eyes widen in alarm, as memories of the arrogant midget shipping tycoon/crime lord came back to him and he frowned in clear disgust.

"Yeah, I knew him. I was there when Zabuza Momochi sliced his head off in Nami when I was still a Genin of Konoha," he said, "What's Gouda got to do with him?"

"After Gato's demise," The General explained "Gouda bought his shipping business. When he took control though, he removed Drug Dealings and Slave Trade from the picture. However he still does Black Market Weapons Dealing and smuggling with several criminal organizations."

The General then stood up, and turned around as he looked out the window of his office, overlooking the city below "Just recently," he continued "I've discovered he has also founded an Underworld Gladiator Fighting Ring, where some of the worst fighters compete against one another. Murderers, Traitors, the list goes on to who participates in these games."

He then went into detail of the games and the reactions of the three Kakure-nin varied.

Momiji was horrified, Naruto was gritting his teeth, and though Ryu's expression didn't show anything, his fists clenched.

"And you haven't done anything as of yet, why?" Naruto said, and Tohdoh sighed.

"I need hardcore evidence. And every undercover officer I've sent in has either disappeared, or has been found dead in a gutter. I only managed to find out about the Gladiator Games, until the officer who reported it ended up dead in his apartment," he then turned to them, Ryu more specifically, "That's why I sent the message to your father, asking for help. I need you three to help me find enough evidence to bust Gouda,"

Ryu looked at the file again for a few minutes, and then looked at his old sensei.

"Sensei, on behalf of myself, the Hayabusa Clan, and of Kakure, that I will do what I can to help," the super ninja said with Naruto and Momiji nodding in agreement. And the Samurai General turned around and bowed in gratitude.

"Thank you, all of you,"

With that the meeting was over and Tohdoh asked one of his Samurai to show them the hotel where they will staying for the duration of their mission. He then sat back down on his desk and looked at the file on his desk and glared at Gouda's picture.

_'You've managed to slip through my fingers many times Gouda,' _he growled mentally, _'But this time. I will bust you. That's a promise!' _

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile in a Hotel Room**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Naruto looked around at the room that would be his home for now. The Hotel Room has one large bed, with a nightstand with a lamp and a clock on it. There was also a small bathroom, a kitchen, and a closet. Oddly enough, the room reminded Naruto of his old apartment back from Konoha, only a LOT more cleaner, and well kept.

Shaking his head to forget about his former home, he didn't realize someone sneaking up behind him, until a pair of warm arms wrapped around him from behind in a hug "Something on your mind, Naru-Kun?"

Naruto smiled as he recognized the voice, and turned his head to see Momiji behind him "Ah, its nothing." He said turning around, seeing that Momiji's hair was out of it's usual pony-tail. Then, he embraced the Dragon Shrine Maiden and then proceeded to kiss her. After a few minutes the two seperated for air.

"Did I ever told you how beautiful and cute you look?" he asked and Momiji giggled as she traced a finger on Naruto's chest.

"Many times," she said huskily, and Naruto then kissed her passionately again while picking her up bridal-style and carrying over her to the bed. He laid her down gently and then the two began to make love to one another.

*^^* Timeskip 20 minutes later *^^*

(**A/N: **I'm afraid I can't make a lemon for you guys, due to some circumstances on FF, I would only write the aftermath. But, if any of you are lemon writers, and like to make the scene, please let me know first. Now back to the story.)

Momiji, gave a loud moan as she and Naruto reached their respective climax. Their naked bodies covered in sweat, as the young woman collapsed on her lover's chest, while Naruto held her close.

"Ayane's gonna freak when she realizes we did this without her," Naruto said, as Momiji rose up to look at the blonde's blue eyes.

"True," she said with a husky smile, "But just being the two of us makes it better," she and the two kissed softly. Naruto then gave a smirk, and then rolled the two of them over causing Momiji to squeak in suprise as she found herself on the bottom.

"Ready for Round Two?" he asked seductively, and the two continued with their lovemaking for 2 more hours.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With the Retrival Team**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jiraiya was leading the team again as he was healed enough, with Anko, and every female warning him that if he did anything funny like he did at Serpent's Pass, they cut his genitals off. They stopped at a town, and got a new map of the Western Lands, and so as to make sure 'they' did not lose it again, the map was given to Yuugao.

As they were on the road. The so-called Super Pervert felt his "Pervy Senses" go wild, as a big perverted grin formed on his face.

_'Someone I know just scored himself a hot babe...and is playing the mating dance!' _was the Sannin's thoughts.

Anko saw the grin and was about to beat him up when a purple blur went passed at a super fast speed, catching the Konoha Ninja off-guard.

"Whoa!" Shouted Kiba shouted, "What the hell was that?"

Before anyone could answer, there was a distant shout of a female saying "THOSE BAKA'S FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Coming from the direction the blur went through.

"What the hell?" Yuugao said as she, and the other just blinked in surprise and confusion.

"Hey!" shouted a male voice from behind them, and they turned around and saw two people, a man, who stood at a height of 5'11, ginger hair, and brown eyes, who was wearing a red shinobi shozoku uniform with brown samurai shoulder armor pieces, and also shin and forearm armor adn black Tabi boots. He was wearing a black ninja mask and a black head band.

The group could make out two katana on his back, one strapped horizontally, and the other was strapped with the handle peaking over his right shoulder.

The second person was what caught the eye of every male in the retrieval team. It was a girl with ginger red colored hair in a high pony-tail as the man, and was 5'2'. It was what She was wearing a blue kunoichi dress with a white sash with white stockings that went to her mid thighs and kunoichi sandals with blue shin armor.

She also had a Wakizashi that was strapped to her back.

Jiraiyah was immediatley thinking of adding this girl to this series, but couldn't do anything with the women near.

"You wouldn't happen to see a purple blur come by here?" the man asked.

Kurenai was the first to answer, "Uh, yes," she said and then pointed in the direction the blur went, "it went that way,"

The man nodded in thanks, but then his eyes squinted when he saw the group's head bands.

"You're all Konoha shinobi," he said, and the group was suprised when the two became tense. Jiraiya had one thought to all this.

_'Why do I feel like we're about to get our collected asses kicked?,' _

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Patriot-112: And Cliffhanger!**_

_**117Jorn: Aww, come on! I wanted to see the fight.**_

_**Patriot-112: Don't Worry you will. For those of you who read the first chapter...Thank you! And see you next time!**_

_**P.S.: I know what I said when I started this chapter, but something came up. So, please forgive!**_


End file.
